The Unique Decepticon Drone
by StokinDembers
Summary: What are drones? Are they too sentient beings or simply programed as the mindless Decepticon army they were designed to be? This is the story of one drone amidst the thousands, his unique background, and the special mission he is assigned. But can he succeed and bring honor to the drone name? (All characters from the TFP universe are featured in this fic!)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, _

_I am Stokin D Embers and I sincerely hope you enjoy this random idea I came up with about the drones. Not much are known about them so I decided to exercise a bit of creativity in that area. Also, I wrote this back in the first season, so forgive the use of no off-lined characters. I guess this story line could be behind the scenes from back then... or whatever... anyway! Hopefully you all enjoy it! _

_I make a note here that I do not own any characters from Transformers Prime, only my one OC drone and that the following story is full of freshly invented ideas in which the credit or discredit thereof should be aimed at myself ;) If you like it, shoot me a comment and let me know! _

* * *

The Unique Decepticon Drone

* * *

What is a Vehicon?... A drone? A cybertronian? Do they think like sentient beings or are they walking computers? The answer: both. What took Shockwave mega cycles to construct in his labs on Cybertron was a new conduit of life that would change the face of the Decepticon army forever. Casualties of the civil war were heavy, not just on the Autobot faction but for the Decepticons as well, and so Megatron launched a program that would provide him thousands upon thousands of loyal soldiers which he could waste as he pleased. These new soldiers were called Vehicons. Created in large numbers and programmed to serve their one leader without question, the core of the Vehicon was merciless, destructive and without conscience of good or evil. Until now...

Drone number 100003x98 had always been different. All the other drones knew it. One might go as far to say they "resented" it. 100003x98 was a talker, something in standard Vehicon programming that was rare. In fact, a lot about 100003x98 was rare. Each Vehicon contained a rule book saved permanently into his processor that was the very guide of all their actions and thoughts. It was a script, telling the drones what to say and when to shoot, when to stand and listen and when to ignore. The drones called it their "Code". Never was the "Code" regarded lightly among the drones, for it was the essence of their entire being, following it without any understanding of the possibility to do different. They lived and died by it, but more frequently the latter. However, for 100003x98, the Code was not quite so cherished.

The strangeness of 100003x98's behavior compared to the rest had gone unnoticed, as many things in the Decepticon army tended to be, especially when it came to the insignificance of the safe and predictable drone troops. The only Con who had thought twice about 100003x98's behavior was Knock Out who regarded with some surprise the talkativeness of the drone when having to tune him back up after a rather surprising encounter with Autobot resistance upon their own ship the Nemisis.  
"Will you shut it?" Knock Out demanded with annoyance, trying to screw some arm joints of the drone's back together.  
"Oh, certainly sir!" the drone had responded, promptly smacking closed his open arm compartment which Knock Out's digits had been working inside.  
"OUCH!" Knock Out screeched, yanking free to stare at his hand and tool which were now pathetically squashed and dented. The drone didn't blink, as he had no optics, but stared at the Decepticon medic with that ever dumb glow of his red HUD visor. Knock Out could only shiver with frustration. This was when his larger, bulkier partner, Breakdown thudded in.  
"Why do you bother Knock Out?" Breakdown ground out, "They're just stupid drones," he stated, leaning against the wall, "A thousand more just like him are in the containment unit locked in stasis," he grunted. This statement made by the larger mech pinched a nerve in 100003x98's mind somewhere and sleeping passion began to stir.  
"I know that! You don't think I don't know that?!" Knock Out fumed, frustration at his task reaching maximum, "I am simply doing what Megatron ordered! He said to recover the drones that weren't scrapped in the hall ways," he sighed, shaking his head.  
"Oh, so now he wants to be frugal?" Breakdown commented in irony, "Since when did that start?"  
"Here's an idea, why don't you go ask him?" Knock Out retorted with some amusement at the thought.  
"That's a great idea! I shall go ask him right now!" the drone suddenly perked up, leaning off the bench and leaving Knock Out's restraint before the red mech could react.  
"No you moron! I was being sarcastic!" Knock Out shouted, throwing his hands up as the drone darted out the door way and down the halls.  
"Smooth," Breakdown sported,  
"He's going to be ground into cement," stated Knock Out. They looked at each other.  
"Well, if that's what comes out of this, might as well watch for the fun of it," Breakdown shrugged, jogging out the door way after the crazy drone. The medic followed.

100003x98 flew down the hall ways past the other drones which watched him with startled perplexity as he headed for the bridge. Knock Out and Breakdown followed not too close behind. The entrance to the bridge opened and the drone walked in slowing his pace. Megatron's back was to him so the drone sought his leader's attention.  
"Lord Megatron,"  
The drones Code screamed at him with bright flaring red flashes not to speak another word for it was out of regulation, but, was all too easily ignored.  
"What is it?" Megatron asked impatiently, turning to look at the drone part way over his shoulder.  
IGNORE... IGNORE...IGNORE... flashed across the drone's instruction screen. Meanwhile Knock Out and Breakdown had just arrived outside the bridge's entrance door to listen in.  
"Knock Out and Breakdown were wondering when you suddenly decided to start being so frugal with your troops" the drone stated. Knock Out and Breakdown's jaws gaped in panic. Meanwhile Megatron just glared.  
"Oh really?" was his sardonic reply.  
"Yes, personally, I believe you are wising up a bit at the endeavor to help maintain our lives, though as insignificant as they seem to you, if it were not for us, you would not win this war," the drone stated in blatant enthusiasm. Knock Out let out a gasp and Breakdown covered his mouth, his non damaged eye skirting back between his agape partner and the door which he partly expected to open with a furious Megatron blazing through it. As it was, inside the bridge, Megatron had a cynical look on his face as he glared down at the little drone.  
"What are you called trooper?" he questioned darkly.  
"Lots of things, but Moron is a collective favorite," the drone answered easily. Megatron, taking heavy steps forward, passed the drone and went for the doors of the bridge exit. The drone watched them open and then close behind the giant Decepticon leader. The drone then listened with excited anticipation for screams. No, 100003x89 was not some stupid drone, despite his appearance... for already, what had started as a miner infliction at the mention of his drone brothers being called dispensable had sparked a lust for justification. Cries for mercy and attempts at shifting blame began to echo through the door of the bridge, issuing forth from mainly Knock Out, and the drone, though incapable of smiling, rumbled with delight.

This was but the first spark of defiance in the mind of a drone that there ever existed and it wouldn't be the last.

There were other clear occurrences of the drone's uniqueness. Shortly afterwards, not more than a few weeks, the drone discovered that it was possible for him to assume more than just one alt. mode as it was and gained interest in testing the others that were available during his regulation drives. Soon, he was switching back and forth between his car alt to his jet alt and no one took any notice. If he wanted to do a mission in the air, he'd switch modes, if he wanted to do one on the ground, he'd switch modes for it and no one caught on to his antics until one of his close drone companions, a flier, found out it was in fact 100003x98 flying beside him.  
"Man, feel that wind?" the drone asked with glee.  
"Uh...I suppose," the other drone responded,"Wait... 100003x98 is that you?" he questioned with confusion.  
"Yeah! Don't tell anyone though," he responded, "Oh, and the name isn't 100003x98, it's Deceptor," the drone stated.  
"Deceptor...that's not the Code, we are not supposed to have names!" the other argued.  
"Jam the Code," Deceptor rebutted, "I am my own bot, I don't have to follow orders of some script stuck in my processor," he snorted. The other drones flying in formation were beginning to hear the conversation and it stirred resentment among them. This drone, "Deceptor" had to go...

How did this drone come to be? What made it different? Why couldn't he just fit in? Soon, a few of the drone troops thought these questions were important enough to be brought to the attention of Soundwave. Being the perceptive bot he was, it shouldn't have been a problem for the mech to find out the mystery behind 100003x98 aka: Deceptor. Gaining access to the Decepticon's main computer logs of the Nemesis, Soundwave began his research. At first he found nothing out of the ordinary and part of him was ready to stop the worthless search but then, by fortune, he stumbled upon a file hidden deep within the monologs of the ship's database. The file read: Makeshift Document. Soundwave opened the folder and began analyzing the info. It started off with the technical and physical aspects of Makeshift's abilities as a shapeshifter as well as his role to the team, his history and death, just like any other Decepticon profile, but when the word PROJECT flashed to the spy's attention towards the bottom of the page, Soundwave's interest was perked. What was this? A secret project? It seemed this investigation was going to be beneficial to him after all...

Deceptor was walking down the halls when he suddenly noticed Soundwave walking decisively towards him from the opposite corridor. He stopped before the drone and his facial screen flashed with instructions to follow him towards the bridge.  
"Yes sir," Deceptor replied with a shrug.

Once in the bridge, Megatron awaited them, obviously having been alerted by Soundwave earlier of their entrance.  
"Well, what is it?" Megatron questioned with that irrationally impatient tone he always used. Soundwave stood almost silent, save for the beeps he gave off his screened face as well as Cybertronian writing so that Megatron could fully understand what was being said.  
"What?" Megatron looked furious after reading what Soundwave had displayed.  
"So... Makeshift thought he could get away with sneaking some of his genetic code in an unsuspecting protoform... destined to become a drone," he grumbled darkly. Deceptor stood there, looking confused but taking in what information he could. When Megatron's gaze turned on him, Deceptor actually felt himself shiver. In that single, narrowed gaze, he realized that death was knocking at his door. But he couldn't help it! He'd been just a normal drone, completely unaware of the truth about his mixed genetic code! A sense of desperation for survival swelled in his spark and before he knew what he was doing his weapons were transformed and bared towards the Decepticon leader's face.  
"I must survive," Deceptor stated. Soundwave beeped.  
"Yes, Soundwave, no doubt it was Makeshift's programming to preserve himself, being the last shapeshifter, that now resides inside this young drone," he deducted with a slight grumble. He then addressed Deceptor directly.  
"There is no need for that drone," he said, "What is it you call yourself?"  
"Deceptor," the drone replied.  
"How appropriate. You know better than anybody that you are no ordinary drone Deceptor," Megatron stated, "Now, you can make your surprising talents quite useful to me, and earn a higher rank among my soldiers, maybe even a promotion to second lieutenant," Megatron suggested, offering out the bait, "Or you can refuse loyalty to me and suffer extermination..." he growled out, his red optics beaming bright. Deceptor stood, guns still aimed at Megatron, while he deducted the best outcome of what his next actions should bring. Eventually, Deceptor lowered his weapons.  
"Then I am at your service Lord Megatron," he said, kneeling.  
"Wise decision," Megatron grinned with satisfaction, "Well Soundwave," he said, turning to the intelligence agent, "This little discovery of yours has proven to be quite valuable. I never was one to take Makeshift as a fool and his death was surprising to me, though perhaps it was inevitable under Starscream's command," he grumbled, "But never the less, he was brilliant enough to make certain that his race was not completely extinct after his own demise," Megatron spoke calmly now.  
"Make sure Deceptor's skills are fully realized so that I may decide how much potential his future holds for our cause," he ordered. Soundwave nodded and Deceptor got off his knee. It was clearer than ever that if he were to try and depart from Megatron's control it would be most unwise to do such a thing now. If he were ever to betray his master and seek to accomplish his own desires, he would need a long time of planning before hand...

A few hours later, Deceptor was fitted by Knock Out, ironically, with higher tech weapons and a greater level of combat programming. Since his drone's processor still operated differently then the normal mind of a transformer, all that had to be done was for him to be plugged into a computer where the information was downloaded to his memory, rather than having to learn each of the new moves through experience. Deceptor was prepped and ready for serious combat. His shape shifting skills had already proved to be quite adapt and now all that was required was for him to be put to work... as the captain for his first mission over his own drone armada. It was the dawn of a new era... Megatron could feel it. This "Deceptor" would be a new weapon yet. With the Autobots believing shapeshifters no longer existed, the Decepticons could operate in total secrecy once again, right under the Autobot's noses...

* * *

Aaaaaaand that's all I got for now! Just thought it would be interesting! Might write more in the future, not sure, but let me know if you all thought it worth continuing!

Thanks for your time. Hope it was well spent.  
-Stokin D Embers


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _

_Well people,  
It has been a long time coming with this particular story, but finally, I have been inspired to write a chapter 2! A plot has come to me that I believe will do this fan fic justice, and I hope it enthralls all of you who stumble across it! So, ladies and gentlemen... I give you..._

* * *

The Unique Decepticon Drone: Pranks

* * *

Lord Megatron had proved himself to be a rather cunning and conniving mech. Then again, what else was to be expected from a power hungry Decepticon leader? If Deceptor wasn't so shaken at the fact that he'd been discovered and now would be kept under the massive Lord's watchful optics, he would have squealed with glee at finally getting the respect he deserved. After a day or so of being treated like an actual sentient being by the other non-drone Decepticon members, he had decided he liked this way of living.

However, the days passed slowly on, following one after the other in the same boring fashion as the one before. Deceptor was beginning to grow restless. So restless, that he'd found himself abandoning his professional high ranking mannerisms to play the most entertaining and evil pranks on his fellow non-drone soldiers. Knock Out was his primary target, followed by Breakdown, then Skywarp, and even Starscream on a rare, exciting occasion. The best part was that, to preform these devilish pranks, he was able to exercise his shape shifting abilities in the process. With each hour he got better and better, assuming different forms and learning to develop his skills until he reached the level of mastery. He used those precious skills now, on a calm, uneventful day that just was beckoning for mischief to take place.

Knock Out paced down the halls, a dull expression plastered onto his face, completely unaware of the scheming drone captain pressed against the wall around the corner. A glint of deviousness flashed within Deceptor's optics as he waited for his prey. With the smooth sliding of metal gears and armor, his body shape shifted into the slim, wily form of Starscream. Deceptor had practiced imitating Starscream's walk for a while now, just for the perfect execution of this very prank. Making a cough akin to clearing his throat, Deceptor rounded the corner, his vocal emitter having altered appropriately to the correct voice for this act.  
"Knock Out!" Deceptor snapped. Knock Out startled to a quick soldier stance.  
"Commander Starscream," he addressed hastily.  
"Where have you been? I've been looking all over this blasted ship for your sneaky aft," Deceptor's tongue lashed.  
"Forgive me Starscream, I was below deck on break and unaware of your need for my services," Knock Out replied calmly, smoothing his tone.  
"It's not I who is in need of your services, but Lord Megatron himself," Deceptor responded coolly, being sure to use his hands to emphasize the words he spoke and his facial expressions dramatically, as Starscream was known for.  
"Oh?" Knock Out cocked a brow inquisitively, clearly eager to serve his leader.  
"Yes, you've been requested to report to the bridge immediately for the polishing of his Lord's peds," Deceptor stated, keeping a strait, highly serious face.  
"His... peds?" Knock Out was looking a bit doubtful.  
"YES HIS PEDS YOU IMBECILE! Now get moving! You've been keeping his Lord waiting long enough!" Deceptor shrieked throwing his hands up in the air and advancing threateningly. Knock Out stumbled a step back and nodded vigorously, eyes wide.  
"Yes Commander Starscream!" he responded before darting off. Only once the red Decepticon medic had rushed off behind the first corner did Deceptor crack a satisfied grin and shape shift back into his true form.  
"That was just too easy," he snickered to himself, rushing off in a tip toe like manner to follow Knock Out's trail.

...

Megatron sat in his throne chair upon the bridge, watching the various screens about him with mild attention. His thoughts were dark as he considered the recent threats the Autobots were posing. How was it that his forces, which numbered enough to make a full army capable of conquering Iacon, continued to fail against a measly band of Autobots? It made absolutely no sense. Drumming his fingers against his throne's arm rest, Megatron let out a low growl. The drones worked continuously to run the Nemesis's systems and the only sound in the large room was the tapping of computer keys and soft computer bongs signaling new notifications. In the corner Soundwave worked silently as usual, his tentacles plugged into the ship's data base and searching relentlessly through the millions of information files. Optimus Prime and his Autobot scum, somehow, were continuing to allude his detection, and though Soundwave kept his optics and audio sensors open wide 24-7, it was no use. By the time the enemy showed themselves within range, it was too late. It was not Soundwave's fault, he was as loyal and hardworking as any a bot could ask for. Still, it didn't account for why the Autobots continued to give them the slip...

Then, the sound of swooshing metal doors filled the open air. Knock Out, frantic and in a terrible rush, blundered forward towards Megatron until he reached the Lord's feet and transformed out his buffers. He knelt to his knees hastily.  
"Sorry for the delay my Lord," he panted, revving the buffers and pressing them to the Decepticon leader's ped toe. Megatron, at a complete loss of possible explanation as to what was going on, glared down with angry annoyance towards the medic at his feet.  
"Knock Out..." The Lord bellowed, "Dare I even ask... **_What_**... are you doing?"  
"Well... I..." Knock Out looked up in confusion as to why Megatron would be asking him.  
"My Lord I was told that you-"  
Wait.

Oh.

Oh no!

Suddenly it clicked and Knock Out realized he'd been played!  
**_STARSCREAM  
_**That low life! He would so pay for this embarrassment!  
"Forgive me my Lord, I was misinformed," Knock Out said in mortification, quickly repealing himself from Megatron's foot, transforming away his buffers then standing to turn on his heel and flee the Decepticon Leader's presence as fast as physically possible. Megatron stared hard after Knock Out as the red bot removed himself from the bridge. Unknowingly, the medic had just concluded Megatron's inward musings. His military was failing because it was made up of a bunch of **_half_** whits! Luckily, he had a back up plan in mind that he had been contemplating for a while now. If brute force wasn't the answer to his problems, then perhaps it was infiltration...  
"Soundwave," Megatron beckoned. The spy turned to face his leader.  
"Fetch Deceptor. I wish to know how far along his shape shifting skills have come along..."

...

Deceptor had been laughing his figurative brains out in the hall way, having a hard time keeping on his feet at the sound of what had happened from inside the bridge. The only thing that could have made this plot better was if he could have seen Megatron's face for himself! As it was, Deceptor had just barely straitened up in time before Knock Out protruded from the sliding doors, fuming and sputtering curses under his breath.  
"You!" Knock Out snapped, pointing a sharp finger at Deceptor, "Where is Commander Starscream?" he demanded. Deceptor didn't miss a beat.  
"I believe he is in the mess hall having his energon ration, doctor,"  
Knock Out spun away to stalk off, clearly harboring ill thoughts and concocting a dark fate for the unsuspecting high ranking officer. This was just all too delicious! Deceptor had just begun walking off when the door to the bridge slid open once more, this time to show Soundwave coming through. Deceptor turned and nodded respectfully towards the spy. Soundwave responded by motioning with a slim, long hand towards the bridge. Inwardly, the self-aware drone panicked. Did Megatron know he had been behind Knock Out's idiocy? How could he? Deceptor swallowed and nodded to Soundwave then stepped towards the bridge doors. Once inside, the drone stood warily before Megatron's throne.

"My Lord," he addressed carefully.  
"Deceptor... " Megatron awknowledged, "How goes your endeavors to increase those special shape shifting abilities of yours?"  
Deceptor was still wary...  
"Fair enough. I'd like to think I've excelled remarkably fast," he admitted.  
"Good... That is just what I wanted to hear," Megatron said, actually smiling that fanged grin of his. Deceptor swallowed. Megatron continued.  
"You see, I've been entertaining thoughts on a certain mission in which only a bot with your abilities can possibly accomplish. I wish to see exactly how far your shape shifting skills have progressed, if you would not mind demonstrating..." Megatron prompted. Deceptor was put instantly at ease after these words, all worry of being found out flushed from his processor.  
"As you command, Lord Megatron," Deceptor replied readily. Not only was Megatron completely unaware that _he_ had been the one to cause any mischief, but he was assigning him a possible mission! Oh how he longed to get off this ship and into action! With a swift bow, Deceptor's gears and body armor where shifting about in a whir of clicks and grinds before it was no longer the drone captain who stood before Megatron, but Dreadwing. Megatron's brow lifted in satisfaction. He could detect no error in Dreadwing's appearance.  
"Impressive," Megatron praised.  
"Thank you, my Lord," Deceptor answered, his voice being the exact duplicate of the deep thrum owned by Dreadwing. With a whirl of altering gears, Deceptor was morphing once again, only this time into Knock Out.  
"Oh no!" Deceptor exclaimed once done, gesturing down to his knee, "I chipped my paint! Do you know how _hard_ that is to fix!?"  
Megatron chuckled lowly in amusement, pleased with Deceptor's success in mimicking the medic.  
"No, I can't fix your severed arm you stupid drone! I have to finish buffing my polish!" Deceptor whined, transforming out the buffer and pretending to go over his chest piece. He was completely mocking the medic and doing so very well. Now every drone in the bridge had turned their heads from their work to watch Deceptor's performance. Chuckles had begun to ripple through the room. Deceptor morphed once again, this time into Breakdown.  
"Hey watch it low life! Next time you bump into me I'm going to hammer you into cement! What do you mean I bumped into you!? I can see perfectly fine!" Deceptor continued his mock show, pointing to the eye patch and then turning off in a huff to promptly smack into a wall. Now even Megatron was chuckling darkly, clearly entertained.  
"I got one more," Deceptor stated, flipping around and shifting one last time into none other than Commander Starscream. Megatron sat back in his throne with a smile on his denta, clearly eager to see this particular act.  
"Ahem... Lord Megatron... may I just say, you're looking remarkably evil this morning... did you scrub your fangs? They look even more white than I remember! Why, flash one of those devilish smiles in a battle and our enemies should peel out from over abounds of pure wickedness!" Deceptor said, flinging his arms about as he spoke before dipping into a luxurious bow. It was in that moment when Starscream himself walked into the bridge.

He was splashed in red paint that dripped to the floor with each step, an expression of pure hatred in his eyes. Starscream was at a complete loss for words as to why Knock Out had thought it necessary to toss a can of paint at him from out of the blue and so the Commander had decided to head to the bridge to inform Megatron of the medic's insolence. However, the instant he saw the exact duplicate of himself bowing before Megatron, Starscream froze, optics widening in shock.

Deceptor, wisely transformed back to his true form now and stood to attention when he realized Starscream had walked in. Starscream's expression of shock and puzzlement was quickly slapped from his face and replaced with bitter resentment and fury. He understood now...  
"YOU! What were you doing with my body?!" he shrieked pointing a long claw at the shape shifter. Starscream wouldn't put it past Deceptor to assume the slimy drone was trying to compromise his position once again by incriminate him for something he did not do! However, Deceptor stood still, looking completely innocent.  
"Starscream," Megatron addressed, that angry, irritated look springing back into his ruby red eyes, "Deceptor was just demonstrating the shape shifting skills in which he's been developing. I'm quite satisfied with his talents and wish to discuss a mission I have planned for him, which does not concern you. I suggest you leave the bridge and go get yourself cleaned up," Megatron commanded before adding lastly, "Red is not your color,"  
Starscream bristled, his spark flaring with fire fit for a furnace. But he said nothing. He was completely humiliated and it would do him no good to further embarrass himself. The Commander turned swiftly to stalk his way out of the bridge, leaving a trail of red drips behind him. Deceptor was doing his darndest to keep from breaking out into laughing hysterics. It would not do to fail in keeping a strait face before the Decepticon Lord and so he bit his denta shut, willing it to keep closed and turned his full attention back to Megatron.

"Where was I?" Megatron inquired, his optics swiveling back to the shape shifter.  
"I believe you were about to inform me of my mission sire," Deceptor replied.  
"Ah yes. I truly hope I can trust you to see the immense importance of this assignment. You are currently one of my most useful tools at disposal, and the cost of failure is a price you won't be so pleased to pay..." Megatron growled, "This mission requires you to assume a new face... a face of an Autobot, and gain our enemies' trust in order to infiltrate their base and filter information back to us. You will remain with them for the duration of time I deem necessary, which could extend from the period of a earth week... to several months," Megatron continued, "and you will have to perform your roll perfectly, to avoid Autobot suspicion. You will have to learn and adapt to their ways quickly in order to maintain cover. If you are discovered... you will do everything in your power to escape and return to us. If you fail... the consequence means death," Megatron growled lowly. Deceptor nodded slowly, being careful to show the amount of respect and attention this mission should be given.  
"Soundwave will fill you in with the remainder of the details. As for the Autobot face you shall take on... I recommend you begin practice of this new role as soon as possible," The Decepticon Lord finished. Deceptor nodded again.  
"Your infiltration assignment will begin in approximately three earth days. Don't disappoint me," Megatron warned, sitting back in his throne. Deceptor bowed, recognizing that his leader was finished speaking and backed away to leave. Soundwave, who had been watching from the corner, now followed the drone captain out.

...

"Yes! Oh yes! Finally! A real hardcore assignment! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Deceptor rejoiced, practically bouncing down the halls. Soundwave followed in his slow, calculated pace shortly behind. He said nothing in response, as usual.  
"So who is this Autobot that I'm going to use as cover? I hope it's an interesting role... I would prefer to be a more animated kind of personality than a stoic one, especially if I have to maintain that role for a long time..." Deceptor admitted. Soundwave turned now into a private computer room, where Deceptor followed eagerly. With a tap on the key board, the holo computer flashed to life and Soundwave began going through the files, narrowing in on the ones necessary for Deceptor to see. Deceptor watched as Soundwave weeded through the millions of folders and finally reached his destination, pulling up an image of a male Autobot in blue. The file in which was enlarged on the screen was long, suggesting this Autobot had a lot of history that Deceptor would have to download. With further reading, Deceptor noticed that the Autobot was officially labeled missing, or presumed dead back when the war for Cybertron was still being fought on Cybertron. A list of battles he'd fought in, as well as his military rank and position were monologged, along with the name of his female partner: Arcee.

His name:

**Tailgate **

* * *

_Oh yeah baby! Tailgate! _

_Mwaa ha ha! _

_So I know not a whole lot of information on Tailgate is listed on the internet, so I'm pretty much going to have to make a bunch of stuff up, but I really don't mind! I'm excited to get this story rolling and hope that you were as enthralled to read this chapter as I was to write it! Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! :D _


End file.
